


Context

by intoapuddle



Series: Instincts (pet play 'verse) [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: Dan really likes to call Phil 'puppy'. He has a tendency to nuzzle rather than kiss.So many details that have always existed between them, unspoken.A fic about taking things to a new level.





	Context

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to [AgingPhangirl](https://agingphangirl.tumblr.com) for beta reading and cheering this on <3

Phil pushes Dan onto the bed. He grins as Dan struggles against the restraint of Phil’s hands, wrapped around his wrists and pushed down against the mattress. Dan’s face turns red. An unbridled smile paints his features. Phil bites playfully at Dan’s jaw, successfully keeping that squirming boy from taking control.

They’re on a roll of boundless energy, courtesy of a few red bulls and a round of DDR. It started as play-fighting on the sofa after Phil inevitably lost. Then it turned into playful licks and bites and kisses. When an impromptu tickle fight interrupted that approaching heat, Dan took control. He chased Phil into the bedroom but once they arrived, Phil got the upper hand again.

Phil lets go of one of Dan’s wrists. He traces a finger slowly down his clothed chest. He follows the bump of the hard nipple. Dan’s breath catches.

Phil stills his finger and instead starts to tickle Dan’s side mercilessly. Dan screams in pained laughter, kicking at nothing as tries to push Phil off. His attempt is unsuccessful. He’s too weak from laughter.

“You absolutely can no-,” Dan yells, but the words are lost into more laughter.

It’s basically soundless now. Dan surrenders. He stops fighting, simply going slack underneath Phil and once he does, Phil stops fighting, too. He flattens his hand to rub gently strokes over the spot on Dan’s side that he previously tickled. Dan tightens when he does, as his muscles are still sensitive. It’s not much unlike other things they do together in this bed, really.

Phil leans down, revelling in Dan’s heavy breathing as he relaxes and kisses him. He’s tired, too. The kiss goes slow and wet. Phil allows himself to indulge. 

But then Dan giggles. He reaches around Phil’s shoulders with a devious look in his eyes as he starts to tickle his neck.

“Dan!” Phil shouts, feeling like a tortoise retracting into its shell with the way his neck contorts.

Dan cackles. Phil swats Dan’s hands away. He catches the wrists. Phil holds them down firmly.

They stare at each other for a heated moment.

“Do you want to fuck?” Dan asks.

It’s so blunt that Phil feels that approaching heat cool into some gooey warmth that he wants to stay inside. He laughs quietly, lets go of Dan’s wrists, and steadies them on the sides of Dan’s beautiful little teasing face. Dan smiles back. Phil kisses him.

“Yes,” Phil says. “Yes, I want to fuck you, Dan.”

Dan chortles. He can probably hear how clumsy it sounds worded like that, too. But he deepens the kiss with Phil and Phil can’t stop himself from humping. Humping Dan’s crotch with their legs all tangled and his fingers twisting through Dan’s hair. There’s something primal about it, that Dan catches on to immediately. He catches on and he can’t stay quiet about it.

“Aren’t you a horny little puppy?” he murmurs affectionately.

Phil growls jokingly in Dan’s ear and speeds up the rhythm. As expected, Dan stops talking. His words are exchanged for pretty moans. 

This isn’t really like fucking. It’s just them, still wearing clothes, getting rid of all that caffeine induced excess energy as quickly and simply as they can.

It’s better than normal dry humping, though. It’s different. Phil can’t pinpoint it, but Dan is absolutely on the same page. His moans are frequent and high the same way they get when he feels extra needy.

“Uhhh,” Dan moans, arms wrapped around Phil’s shoulders.

He lets himself go with the rhythm of Phil’s thrusts. He only thrusts back sometimes, when that feeling accelerates to a point that won’t enable him to stay still.

Phil buries his face in the crook of Dan’s neck, chasing that feeling as they grind in a rhythm that sometimes goes so perfectly off-beat he feels like he’s already about to come. It feels raw and unplanned, simple yet amazing.

“Phil,” Dan says, breath going fast. “Phil, lick my neck.”

Phil dutifully kisses Dan’s neck, adding a swipe of his tongue. Dan shudders.

“No,” he says, despite the positive reaction. “Don’t kiss it. Just… _lick_ it.”

Phil pushes himself up to look at Dan’s face. They’re moving slower now. The urgency is lost somewhere in miscommunication. It doesn’t feel any less good, but Phil has to think for a moment.

This is a thing. He can tell from Dan’s hopeful eyes and blushing cheeks.

Without saying anything, Phil leans back down to lick a long wet stripe over the side of Dan’s neck. He starts humping harder again as the lick elicits an incredible horny sound from Dan. Phil keeps licking. His moans come out in throaty growls. Dan grinds back up, arching his back.

Dan is into this. 

Phil is, too. He doesn’t know exactly what it is. He’s too in the moment to really process much. His brain doesn’t work when they’re like this.

But he goes with it enthusiastically. He keeps licking like Dan wants and he keeps doing those strange growly noises because Dan moans and swears beautifully when he does.

Dan grabs at Phil eventually, angling his hips up. He spreads his legs to wrap around Phil’s waist. He stretches his neck for Phil to keep licking and scratch his teeth against.

Phil is right on that edge when he stops thinking completely. He lets go, feeling that rush of endorphins and that racing of his heart that starts when he’s right there. He bites down hard on Dan’s neck as he comes. Teeth digging down, hands twitching on the sides of Dan’s arms. His hips pump hard as he loses himself to sensation.

Dan chokes on a moan at that, going stiff underneath him, completely still. As Phil rides through the aftershocks of his orgasm he feels the change. It goes for a couple of seconds before Dan’s body turns into mush and he releases a long-held breath, coming hard, legs wrapped tightly around Phil now. He humps in a stilted motion against Phil’s slowing thrusts, whining noises flooding out in rhythm with his hips.

Phil slumps on top of him once they’re done. They don’t say anything, but he can feel the electricity in the air that means Dan’s mind is brimming with thoughts. Phil doesn’t feel the need to talk. Any inclination to do so has been fucked right out of him. 

Phil licks over Dan’s neck without a second thought, teasing over the indentation of his teeth. He would ask if that had been too much, but the swipe of his tongue makes Dan thrust and whine. It’s enough of an answer for Phil.

Dan rolls over so they’re lying side by side, facing each other. He kisses Phil on the mouth. His eyes are still unfocused, revelling in what just happened. Phil smiles.

“That was so fucking good,” Dan says. “So good.”

He nips at the skin on Phil’s jaw. He’s taken with it still. Probably up for another round soon. Phil is too, but he feels like Dan is on a different page. He’s thinking and he’s being specific in that thinking. Phil’s coming down from his high, and so feels compelled to ask.

“Dan, what are you thinking about?”

He just wants to know now. Simply going with it is hot, too, but Dan’s mind is far too loud for that to work right now.

Dan pulls back. He smooths a hand over Phil’s shoulder which ends up scratching at the nape of his neck. Phil closes his eyes. The nails, gentle against his skin, create tingles that reach all the way down his spine.

“Thinking about what a good little pup you are,” Dan whispers.

Dan’s thigh, tucked between Phil’s, pushes up against Phil’s crotch to really emphasise what he means. 

Phil holds his breath.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

* * *

That night ended with fucking a second time. They removed their clothes for it and kept humping like before. Rolling around, fighting for dominance, still with those licks and bites and growls. It didn’t last for more than five minutes before they came, with so much force that they fell asleep comfortably after a lazy clean up using baby wipes and a towel.

It’s the morning after that has Phil thinking.

It feels like an odd type of hangover, when his mind flashes back to what happened. He’s got Dan tucked into his side sleeping peacefully, and everything is still the same, but what happened has opened the gates to a line of thinking that Phil hasn’t dared to fully explore before.

There have been definite signs to it, many times. The first times they met Phil couldn’t seem to be able to stop biting Dan. He’s excused it as nerves and hormones, but… Biting?

It’s been commented on by Dan several times. It’s not like Phil is stupid. He’s joked about it enough times that even if Phil was the most repressed person in the world he would’ve caught on eventually. Dan has a way of using specific words and doing specific things when they’re together that Phil hasn’t thought about before, but he is now. 

Dan really likes to call Phil “puppy”. He has a tendency to nuzzle rather than kiss. When he gives blow jobs the first few moments are almost always set aside to only lick.

Phil cuddles into Dan as the thoughts turn into a realisation that hits him like a freight train. He’s never considered any of those things a _thing_ before. But last night was different. It was probably different for Dan, too.

It doesn’t feel like it does when they experiment and find something new that they both enjoy. It’s familiar, like something they’ve been doing a long time, but now there’s added context.

The context of pet play.

Phil’s heart races. He’s not well versed in kinks. He’s learned about most of them through Dan’s almost excessive proficiency about them. This one is no different. Phil had never heard of it until it was uttered during a drunken night of video games with Martyn and Cornelia. Dan had gone on a rant about what furries are and how most people’s perception of it really is something different called pet play. He went into details that Phil can’t exactly remember, but the term has latched on to his memory. It seems to describe what they’ve been doing for a good amount of time.

When Dan wakes up and his eyes flutter open, he nuzzles his face into Phil’s neck.

* * *

It’s a slow day. They shop for groceries together. Afterward they sit side by side browsing the internet on separate laptops while they wait for the laundry to finish. They haven’t really mentioned last night at all, but Phil’s mind is still occupied with it. He likes trying out new things in the bedroom. Be it one offs or recurring, it’s always a welcome piece of excitement.

The difference with this, for Phil, is that they’ve been doing it frequently without realising. At least Phil hasn’t. Last night it was vocalised in a way that made it click for him. 

Phil doesn’t like labels. They make him feel stuck, bound by expectations that force him to behave a certain way. He has his preferences, and that’s what he feels comfortable calling them. 

This, rather, feels like a slap in the face. Preferences seem to present themselves like that when Phil first gets to thinking about them. He tends to go along clueless, until realisations hit him all at once. That dichotomy gets overwhelming. It always feel like it’s been going on for too long to really turn back. He ends up constrained by it, forced into a box. He may suit it perfectly, but despite the fit it stops feeling as natural as it did when he was blissfully ignorant.

Phil feels the cogs in his mind working in opposite directions. They twist and creak. It’s too loud.

He finds himself unable to relax, even sitting on a sofa beside his favourite person, without the stress of have to’s for the day. He needs to get out of his own head.

“Dan, what is pet play?”

They haven’t talked much since they got home. But Dan looks completely unphased at the spluttered out question. Phil feels flustered and red-faced. Dan simply glances at him with an intrigued smile.

“It’s one of those kinks, or fetishes,” Dan shrugs. “What about it?”

“What about it?” Phil mimics, surprised at Dan’s detachment. “You know why I’m asking.”

Dan’s smile turns into a teasing grin. Phil really doesn’t want to look at him right now. He feels out of his depth and like he’s been caught doing something wrong, for years, that apparently Dan is well aware of.

Phil grumbles, embarrassed as he nervously digs a fingernail into his thumb. He feels Dan shift beside him.

“Are you okay?” 

It comes out concerned, so opposite to the teasing that Phil almost wants to apologise.

Dan puts his laptop on the coffee table and turns his full attention to Phil. When Phil doesn’t respond, Dan shuts Phil’s laptop closed too. He puts it next to his on the table and replaces that warmth on Phil’s thigh with a reassuring hand. He squeezes softly. 

It makes Phil dare to look back. He softens momentarily, watching Dan with his head leaning against the backrest of the sofa, facing Phil Dan looks at him so cautiously, as he seems to consider different ways to approach Phil’s mood.

“What’s up, bud?” Dan ends up asking, voice soft and comforting.

Phil shakes his head. He’s putting Dan in an unfair position.

“I don’t know,” he says, but at least saying it out loud puts him one step out of his head. 

He really should just talk about it. Dan’s hand is still on Phil’s thigh, grounding him.

“I’m thinking about last night,” Phil admits.

“Last night?” Dan repeats.

His fingers dip to the inside of Phil’s thigh slowly. Phil relaxes against the back of the sofa with a sigh. He’s safe here. He’s with Dan. This is something they share.

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot, actually,” Phil continues hesitantly.

“Yeah?”

Dan waits patiently for two seconds before he tenses with concern.

“Did you not like it?”

Phil has to laugh. He giggles, putting his hand over Dan’s on his thigh. Their fingers lace.

“Did I look like I didn’t like it?” he asks.

Dan’s almost bewildered expression doesn’t change. He sits up straighter. Phil can feel how hard Dan’s thinking by the twitch of his thumb.

“Something can be hot in the moment and feel bad after,” Dan says. “I want you to tell me if that’s the case. At any time. Okay?”

Phil nods. He decides to drop the veil of humour. They’ve had similar talks before. Not everything they’ve tried has been amazing. It’s something they’re comfortable enough to share with one another. But this isn’t like those times. This is different.

“It doesn’t feel bad, really,” Phil says.

He looks down at how their fingers intertwine on his lap.

“Dan,” Phil says when he dares to look back up. “Have we been doing... _that_ all along?”

Dan looks absolutely smitten as he processes the question. He relaxes, placing his free hand on the back of Phil’s neck like he so often does, scratching the skin softly as he shifts closer. Phil wraps his arm around Dan’s back. It’s a common position for them, and the familiar ease in it serves as a comfort.

“What do you mean?” Dan asks.

He knows more about what Phil’s saying than he lets on. It’s his usual way of asking questions he’s already figured out the answer to in order to get Phil to talk. To say what he’s thinking out loud instead of being talked for. Phil does find it easier to agree when somebody else talks than to say what’s on his mind. Especially if he hasn’t fully decided what it means. If it even matters. 

Dan has enough experience with the tactic to know how to handle it. He pries the answers out of Phil. It works. Phil is forced to say exactly what he means even if it’s hard to do.

“Have we been pet playing all along?” Phil asks.

His cheeks flush red again. Dan chuckles.

“I don’t know,” Dan answers.

His thumb pets the hair on the nape of Phil’s neck. 

“On some mild level, maybe?” he offers.

Phil nods thoughtfully.

“Have you really never thought about it before?” Dan asks.

There’s not a hint of judgement in his tone. Phil still feels his muscles stiffen, though. He doesn’t like feeling like he’s been in the dark. So clueless and unperceptive, while Dan’s simply figured it out already. Not having felt a need to discuss it with Phil, because he assumed Phil had figured it out, too. Like Phil should have done. It’s not serious enough for Phil to suffer over, but he’s uncomfortable with the idea.

“No,” Phil says. “I don’t know all of that stuff. Like… terminology and kinks. You seem to be able to name every single one we’ve tried.”

Dan smiles fondly. It’s his best smile. He drags his thumb harder on Phil’s skin. It tingles down Phil’s spine.

“I don’t have to do that if you don’t like it,” Dan says. “I’m sorry.”

“No, that’s alright.”

Phil holds Dan closer to emphasise the words. He might be feeling a bit ignorant, but that has nothing to do with Dan.

“I don’t know what I’m feeling. I just never thought I was that person and now I’m realising that I’ve been doing it for years.”

“You’re not ‘that person’,” Dan says. “You’re Phil. That stuff is private. I like it just as much as you do. It doesn’t make us weird.”

It’s like a textbook approach to calm Phil’s feelings, but it works. It isn’t said like lines out of any book. It’s said with the love and support that Phil needs in almost all parts of his life, especially this one. 

He calms a bit. It’s been vocalised. He has to decide how they’ll go forward with it.

It’s not a difficult decision to make. They have a word for it now, but it isn’t needed. No matter how strange it may sit on his tongue, the practice of it feels good enough to worry about terminology or labels. So Phil holds Dan’s gaze, tightening his hand around Dan’s on his lap. 

“Yeah,” Phil grins, “you _really_ like it.”

Joking takes the pressure off. He feels the disbanding knots in his stomach flutter free when Dan grins back.

Dan smiles shamelessly at the statement. He doesn’t have that shame that is somehow so deeply instilled in Phil. At least not in the same way. Not about things like this. It’s what makes Phil feel brave enough to go with it.

“I really like it,” Dan confirms.

He keeps scratching the back of Phil’s hair. Then that scratching settles behind Phil’s ear. Phil doesn’t think when he leans down to nuzzle his face into Dan’s neck as that hand still scratches and pets tirelessly.

Dan exhales in a low hum that indicates something warmer than comfort and closeness. Phil’s heart speeds up when he thinks about what they’re doing. Something they’ve done so comfortably, so many times, but with a new context framing the scene.

Dan clears his throat as if to speak, but stops himself. He rarely hesitates with speaking. Phil’s body is tingling from all those scratches but the idea of Dan feeling unsure riddles his insides with unprecedented anxiety. He nuzzles further into Dan’s neck, as if to give a non verbal consent. He needs Dan to hold his own with this. To lead the way. All that talking and opening up strangles Phil’s voice now. He doesn’t want to make another decision.

Something is brimming right under the surface within Phil. A need to be taken care of. It’s starting to make his head spin.

“There’s a good pup,” Dan says, finally.

Phil melts at the phrase. There’s comfort there, if he dares to accept it. Part of him wants to push it away, to try to repress everything he’s just learned. Instead he allows that comfort to envelop him. He mouths at Dan’s jaw and Dan lies down on his back. Phil settles on top. Their legs tangle, chests together. Phil licks a stripe along Dan’s jawline.

“Yeah,” Dan sighs.

He scratches along Phil’s back slowly. Phil is shaking, taken with the sensation. He pushes back eagerly against Dan’s hand as it smooths over his ass. 

“You’re excited now, aren’t you?” Dan murmurs.

Phil would speak, but he doesn’t want to. It doesn’t feel like him right now. Instead he whines impatiently, his hands coming up to paw and scratch fruitlessly at the fabric covering Dan’s chest. Dan shudders out a breath at that, squeezing at Phil.

“Ugh, you’re too good at this.”

Dan moans breathily. Phil’s body floods with anticipation. His head spins slower now. He’s getting closer to what he needs. He’s not sure what that is, but Dan seems to. Dan always just _knows_.

But then there’s a sudden sound coming from a mobile phone on top of the coffee table. The vibration against the wood elicits a painful noise, like a violent intrusion that thrusts them out of the moment. They go still as their eyes meet.

“The laundry,” Dan says.

Phil groans. He had completely forgotten about frivolous things like laundry.

“I’ll get it,” Dan says before Phil can even think of a response.

Phil cocks an eyebrow. Dan doesn’t offer to do things like this often. Not unless Phil is in a much more compromising position than this. Usually this would turn into a game of rock papers scissors to decide who should go.

Dan doesn’t stall. He pushes Phil gently to get up from the sofa. Phil sits back on his shins as he watches. Dan stands, but turns around to look at Phil. He’s bloody gorgeous right now, verging on irresistable. A black comfortable jumper falls over his frame. Some curls are poking free from the gel that’s meant to contain them.

Dan’s takes a step closer. His fingers trace Phil’s jawline softly. Phil tips his chin up. He’s turned on enough to hum lowly at that one simple touch. He doesn’t want Dan to go. He exhales a frustrated breath as he leans, determined, into the touch. Dan’s eyes shift quickly to lust.

“Stay,” Dan whispers.

Phil’s about to start shaking again. He struggles against the urge to pull Dan down next to him, to tell him that the laundry can wait.

Before he can, Dan pulls his hand away, turns around, and leaves the room.

There’s an air in the room that constrains Phil fully. He listens as Dan walks away and refuses to look back. If he does he won’t be able to stop himself. If he does he won’t be able to …

Follow Dan’s command.

Phil feels a bit ridiculous. He’s perfectly capable of doing whatever he wants. But this feels less like following orders and more like a perfectly worded “to be continued”. Phil lies down on the sofa, curling in on himself, like he usually does. He’s never really thought about that before. But now it serves the fantasy. The scenario of a pet obediently waiting for his owner’s return.

Phil can’t help but rearrange his cock, to nestle it between his thighs. He squeezes the muscles around it. His head rushes with the sensation. His cock fills quickly. Soft grunts escape him as he moves awkwardly in order to find a satisfying position. He doesn’t wrap his hand around himself, even if it’s easier. It doesn’t seem right. He was told to stay. But that teasing, not-nearly-enough squeeze of his thighs is wonderful. Frustrating, but it’s something. Something he so desperately can’t put off much longer.

It seems like forever, lying curled like that with a hard cock that’s dripping precum between his thighs. It makes the slide easier. Eases some of the urgency. He breaths are hard and forced out of him. If he really tried to he could come like this. He makes sure to stop himself when he feels even the tiniest sign of that. If he didn’t he wouldn’t be able to keep from coming.

When he hears the sound of Dan’s footsteps he freezes. He lies completely still, body thrumming with anticipation. Dan is walking much too slow. If it’s meant for creating build up or that Dan’s lost interest Phil doesn’t know. He can only wait.

Fingers smooth over his hair. A body lowers, as Dan squats down for his face to be levelled with Phil’s. Phil opens his eyes. Dan is so close to him now. So soft in his touches yet intense in his creasing brows and parted lips.

“That’s good,” Dan says, voice hoarse. “You waited.”

Phil scrambles clumsily to balance himself on his hands as he leans forward to settle his nose against Dan’s. He exhales hot as his lips tingle with anticipation in being this close to Dan’s without touching.

Dan is the one to close the distance. His mouth is hard and determined onto Phil’s, and Phil can’t help but go with it. To be pushed back and lead into it as he parts his lips and Dan pushes his tongue into his mouth.

It feels like static.

“Come on,” Dan says. “Sit up.”

He moves away, stands up. Phil immediately obeys, sitting onto his shins on the sofa, steadying forward as his hands settle between his knees. His face is level with Dan’s crotch now. He rubs his cheek against the soft material of Dan’s shorts. He’s hard, and the friction makes Dan groan desperately. He grabs the back of Phil’s head, pushes him closer. Phil closes his eyes. It feels amazing.

“God, Phil,” Dan says on an inhale. “You’re---”

His words get lost in his throat when Phil mouths at the tip of his cock. It’s incredibly evident through the material. The outline of him grows more apparent the more his cock fills. Phil looks up at Dan sheepishly. He doesn’t have the guns to tease right now, really. But Dan’s expression as he stares down, eyes clouded with want, bottom lip sucked between his teeth, makes Phil kind of want to.

He sticks his tongue out. Lets it flatten over the outline of Dan in his shorts, from the head up to the very root.

“Oh, you really want it, don’t you sweetheart?” Dan sighs affectionately.

His hand runs down the side of Phil’s face. Phil keens. He wants to push those shorts down, but he’s determined to keep his hands where they are. In a position close to that of an animal, a pet. Phil’s head rushes as the thought enters his mind. Realising over and over again just how much he enjoys it.

Dan pushes his shorts down and kicks them away when they catch at his ankles. He holds the side of Phil’s face. Phil stares at how Dan’s cock bobs with the motion, so thick and hard. He’s about to take a taste, let his tongue hang out of his mouth, but Dan holds him firmly in place.

“So eager,” Dan tuts with a smile. “You want to taste it, don’t you?”

Phil nods with fervour.

“I want it so bad,” Phil says, words rushing out. “You smell so _good_.”

The idea of being able to smell Dan’s attraction to him makes Phil grow even more frustrated. There are so many layers to this, all of which turn him on. 

“I can smell how much you want this,” Phil says, breathing out of his mouth.

He’s as close to Dan’s cock as he can get without touching. The simple gust of wind out of his mouth makes Dan’s cock twitch.

“Just begging to be bred,” Phil says, face flushing with both embarrassment and want.

He doesn’t talk like this. He doesn’t even think like this. It’s a mild thing they’ve been sort of doing for years, yes, but it’s never been voiced like this. He’s never used words like these to describe sex. It twists his stomach in a strange way when he dares to. So much apprehension, mixed with that rushing flood of explicit _need/i >._

“Fuuck, Phil,” Dan moans.

He doesn’t hold out any longer. He settles his cock between Phil’s eagerly parted lips and loosens his grip on him, enabling him to do what he wants.

Phil alternates between taking Dan deeply, to licking wetly over his shaft and head. He does so with a shameless, open-mouthed smile as he drinks in Dan’s astounded expression, the barely voiced “ _fuck_ ”s, the trembling of his thighs.

“Ah, that’s a good pup,” Dan grits out.

Phil’s lips are settled around the middle of Dan’s cock, as he sucks hard. He attempts an innocent expression and wide eyes, but he can’t help but moan lowly around Dan’s straining cock as the sensation gets to him. He closes his eyes, breathing short frustrated breaths out of his nose.

Dan pulls out of Phil’s mouth, wiping a thumb over Phil’s wet lips.

“You need more?” Dan asks.

Phil doesn’t know what “more” entails, but he nods anyway. He nods, eyes still closed as Dan squats down in front of him and pulls Phil’s t-shirt off over his head. Phil paws excitedly at Dan’s jumper, eager to get every piece of fabric that separate them off of him. Dan grins and takes off the jumper. He grabs at the waist band of Phil’s trousers and Phil gets up on all fours on the sofa, letting Dan undress him completely.

He doesn’t have time to change positions until Dan’s mouth is on his cock where it stands out between his legs below his stomach. Phil whines in response, high pitched and helpless as his cock suddenly feels so painfully sensitive to touch, especially one as teasing and and fleeting as that of Dan’s wet mouth and tongue.

It’s sloppy, and wet, and not nearly enough. It’s as if Dan doesn’t want to stay for too long, just wants those teasing licks and kisses to be it, as Phil pumps his hips forward fruitlessly. He can hear Dan laugh softly at his attempts. Phil shuffles a hand between his legs, finds Dan’s head, and holds it still. He pushes between Dan’s lips. Dan sucks him tightly, and Phil can’t help but hump into it. He’s rock hard and panting. His muscles start to strain from this position, from holding Dan still where he can’t see him. But that tight wetness is brilliant. It’s almost suffocatingly good. And Dan always lets him fuck into it. He becomes so pliant and smooth as soon as there’s a cock in his mouth.

Dan eventually pushes back against Phil’s hand. Phil lets him go. He breathes hard as Dan pops off his cock with a wet noise, hears Dan’s beautifully strained, wet breaths.

“You really wanted that,” Dan muses.

He scratches his fingers over Phil’s back and kisses his hip. Phil starts shaking again, thrusts forward into nothing. His cock twitches, bobbing unhelpfully against his stomach. 

“Shh, it’s okay,” Dan says against his hip.

Phil turns, determined. He grabs Dan’s shoulders and in an accidental shift of balance he stumbles off the couch on top of Dan on the floor.

“Oh, hello,” Dan giggles when their faces come close.

It’s amazing, to be on top of Dan, to gain some leverage over him. He brackets Dan’s waist with his knees, hands still on his shoulder. He leans down and licks his face. It’s strange. It would definitely be gross in any other context. But in this one, this delicious and warm and excited one, it makes Dan giggle between soft moans of pleasure.

Once Phil has started licking, he doesn’t want to stop. He wants to cover Dan with licks, head to toe, and so he goes. He explores Dan’s skin with his tongue and doesn’t turn up his nose at any part of it. It feels eerily similar to the earlier points of their relationship. When this was all Phil had wanted to do, if he hadn’t restrained himself. When he so wanted to taste every inch of Dan’s body, to get to know every part.

Now Phil can. He can, and Dan wants him to. Because even when Phil releases him from his grip, he lies still as Phil licks the nubs of his nipples. He wipes a long line from the middle of Dan’s chest down to his crotch. Dan’s breath hitches when he comes close there. Phil looks up, a small smile coming on his lips at the sound and the twitch of Dan’s muscles.

He gives a short, frustrating lick to Dan’s cock before he goes to lick and nibble at one of his thighs. He feels the bony structure of Dan’s knee, and revels in the surprised moan from Dan when he licks there.

He makes it down to Dan’s feet when Dan first hesitates. Phil looks up innocently, pushing his face against the slope of his foot.

“Phil,” Dan sighs.

Phil simply licks up Dan’s pretty toe, settles his mouth around it, and sucks. He hasn’t even thought to touch this part of him before. But something about it, something about being allowed to without any shame, makes him want to. Like any part of Dan’s body could be his. Any part of Dan’s body could be enough for Phil to to rut his cock against until he comes.

But any part won’t suffice right now. Because Dan starts to spread his legs while Phil is busy licking the pads of his toes. He doesn’t even seem to be doing it for show, or to indicate a change of position. Dan’s head is resting against the wooden floor, eyes closed, as he wets his fingers against his tongue only to push them against the tiny, pink hole below his sac.

Phil’s focus shifts immediately. At first he watches, keeping himself at bay as he feels his cock take interest again. His body feels tight when Dan sighs, sweeping small delicious circles around his rim with two determined fingers. His legs spread further, allowing better access. Phil can’t take it anymore. He bounds forward and sucks Dan’s balls into his mouth.

“Oh,” Dan sounds and looks down.

He smiles, but his brows crease in concentration and his jaw clenches from sensation.

“Mmh,” Dan moans. “Yeah, you want that, don’t you, pup?”

Phil noses at Dan’s fingers where they stretch his tight hole. That musky scent fills his nostrils. He pushes his nose against Dan’s fingers. He wants them gone, wants that sweet little hole all to himself.

“Yeah,” Dan says as he complies, simply holding his cheeks open instead.

Phil laps hungrily at him, pushes his tongue inside. He’s being impatient. But it’s all he wants right now, to tongue Dan deep and hear those warm noises and lick that hole ready for his cock.

“So good,” Phil moans, “tastes so good.”

“Fuck,” Dan groans. “Phil, hey.”

Phil looks up, feeling entirely too focused on how badly he wants to open Dan up. On how small and delicious and horny that hole is for his cock. He blinks, trying to stop his vision from swimming as his contacts are drying, feeling uncomfortable against his eyes.

Dan’s features soften. His hand comes to pet the side of Phil’s face. He sits up, making Phil whine a bit. He wants to keep going. Now.

But then Dan’s hands feel so nice and soft as they cradle his face and he pushes their lips together in an innocent, undeniably human kiss. Phil lets himself slip away from that space that he didn’t realise had such a hold on him before, if only momentarily. Even as their hard cocks slide next to one another, Phil disregards the instinct that craves more. He settles into the slowness of Dan’s kisses. Into the comfort of his hands against his cheeks. He could whine, and rut, and it would be hot. But just this minute pause feels nice. It slows the growing ache in his jaw and in his muscles that have been working overtime.

“You’re okay?” Dan asks sweetly.

“Uh-huh,” Phil says. “Um.. Are you enjoying it?”

The words feel too big and stilted now. He’s settled for short phrases, all motivated by the prospect of sex and the idea of being a pet.

Dan smiles. They’re still close. Phil can feel Dan’s breath on his mouth.

“I love it,” he says. “You’re so fucking good. It’s like you looked up how to do this in the most perfect way and you’re acing every single point.”

Phil blushes at the praise. It seeps into his skin.

“Such a good pup for me,” Dan murmurs.

Phil does rut forward at that. He whines at the feeling of how hard Dan is against himself. But Dan steadies his face with his hands when he tries to drop back down and lick and kiss and feel everything.

“We need lube,” he says, verging on authoritative. “And you need to take your contacts out.”

All of it is true, but it seems so irrelevant to how this feels. He doesn’t want to break the contact, the shared heat, the flustered excitement in fulfilling a surprisingly specific fantasy they have both been wanting to expand upon.

But Dan grounds him into reality. It doesn’t feel as harsh when it’s with him.

“Can you do that for me?” Dan asks patiently.

“Yes,” Phil says.

Dan kisses him softly.

“Good. Do that and meet me in the bedroom after, yeah?”

“Yes.”

Phil’s cock is straining. He tries to grab on to Dan’s waist. But Dan stands up, gives Phil a hand and helps him along.

He doesn’t want to part, even momentarily. But Dan tells him again what he has to do, each request emphasised with a reassuring rub on his shoulder, and again nothing seems as difficult to do when it’s for Dan. With Dan.

Especially not when Dan grins deviously, saying “fetch” in a joking way that makes Phil feel hot all over.

Getting the contacts out is a blessing. Simply washing his hands feels good. He splashes some cold water on his face, too. It doesn’t only serve to stave off his erection, but his face has already been in every crease of Dan’s body. Washing some of it off is refreshing.

He finds their collection of lube in the cabinet. He grabs an unflavoured one that has never disappointed. Flavours are good at times, but for this one he really just wants the overwhelming scent and taste of Dan to be the centre of his focus. 

He makes sure to walk in a regular pace towards the bedroom. He’s got his glasses on and the bottle in his hand. He doesn’t even think about walking about the flat naked and half hard nowadays. It happens so often that he barely remembers to appreciate that freedom anymore.

When he walks in through the already open door to their bedroom the sight surprises him.

Dan has pushed their regular blankets off the bed. He’s got an obscene amount of pillows stacked against the headboard. He’s resting against them, naked but covered by that one blanket that him and Phil have gotten so much use out of. Phil hasn’t considered the material before, how those brown tufts could be interpreted as fur. He is now. He’s thinking about it and he watches as something moves under it, in an up and down motion, quickly as Dan sits, eyes closed, moaning quietly.

Phil kneels on the bed. As the mattress dips, Dan’s eyes open. He smiles when their eyes meet. The hand slows, but doesn’t stop, as he watches Phil crawl forward in a deliberately slow pace.

Phil leaves the bottle next to Dan. He doesn’t need words now. He sits back on his shins, leaning forward a little bit, and noses at Dan’s shoulder. The one that’s moving. He breathes in his scent, feels Dan’s free hand come to scratch there at the nape of his neck. Phil shudders, feels that pressure and sink as his mind returns to that place it was in before. Where he wanted everything, without a hint of hesitation in how he planned to get it.

Phil licks down Dan’s chest, then smooths his cheek against the soft blanket where it begins at the middle of Dan’s stomach. He feels the material strain behind him as Dan works his cock, increasing in speed the closer Phil gets. Phil looks up at Dan and licks a slow stripe over the twitching muscles on his stomach.

“Hello,” Dan says sweetly, keeping their eyes locked. “Did you want more?”

Phil smiles. He noses down on his stomach, fits it under the blanket to breathe in. It’s a dirty scent of pure sex. It’s Dan’s precum, Phil specifies, and there’s a rush inside that begs him to lap it up. He feels himself shudder with excitement again, like his body is about to move on its own. Find that release in any way possible.

“Yeah, you definitely want more,” Dan whispers as Phil pushes the blanket to the side.

It’s still there, over Dan’s left leg. Phil revels in the sight, of Dan’s red aching cock, foreskin pulled back from the head. It’s so wet and that’s all Dan. Phil goes quickly, sucks on the sensitive head. Dan bucks up, whining, but Phil doesn’t stay. He nudges Dan’s legs apart. The hole is a darker shade now, the small ring opening and closing as Dan’s muscles tense and release.

Phil grabs blindly where he’d left the bottle of lube and finds it almost immediately. He tips the cap off and squeezes some of it into his hand a bit too enthusiastically. He doesn’t want it to smear, to end up on the sheets, so in a swift movement he simply pushes it against Dan’s entrance.

It slicks beautifully. Phil’s pinky slips inside and Dan squeezes around it hard.

“Oh, fuck,” Dan gasps. “Oh my God.”

Phil pulls the finger out. The reaction, along with how deliciously Dan squeezed around him, only makes him want more, faster.

He takes a hold of Dan’s hips, flipping him over to his hands and knees. Dan goes with it smoothly. He pushes his ass up and grabs onto the blanket, rests his face against it. He looks beautiful like this, perfectly presenting himself, completely giving himself up for Phil’s pleasure. The wide expanse of his shoulders, now narrowed as his body tenses in anticipation. That little dip of a waist and those pretty hips. And his butt cheeks, glistening with lube. Phil groans to himself, but wastes no more time watching. He teases the pads of two fingers against Dan’s hole, dips the tips inside teasingly, to push the wetness in.

“Uhhh more,” Dan groans.

Phil shuffles closer. He wraps a hand around his cock. The slick ease of his lubricated hand makes him bite his lips not to moan obscenely. He fucks into it, then removes the hand, places those fingers on Dan’s hole instead and pushes one inside.

Dan’s muscles give easily. Phil still takes a bit of time with it, letting Dan fully adjust before he aligns another finger next to it. He keeps at it, sometimes rubbing his cock against Dan’s leg just to get some relief while they prepare. The way Dan squeezes and gives for him is so much, so good, he hears himself growl with want.

When Dan is ready for a third finger, Phil takes a break to wrap his hand around Dan’s cock. He makes it wet with lube and wanks him in a loose grip. Dan bites down on the blanket. A string of noises muffle against.

“Oohh, puppy,” Dan says. “You’re gonna mount me?”

Phil’s breath hitches at the word.

“ _Dan_.”

He pushes three fingers inside. Dan struggles against the stretch a little bit, the focus of his muscles having redirected after he had his cock wanked. 

“You’re so tight,” Phil breathes.

He lies his chest against Dan’s back as he slowly pushes the three fingers inside. Dan relaxes with the weight of Phil on top of him, allowing for the fingers to suddenly pop in with no hiccup, up to the very root. They both exhale at that easy slide, at Dan’s relaxing muscles as his hole gapes.

“Mmh, you’re so excited,” Dan grins between hard breaths as he rocks back onto Phil’s fingers. “I’m ready. Give it to me.”

Phil positions himself just like he’s imagined. He gets to his feet in a swift motion. He bends down and brackets his knees around Dan’s sides. They hold him steady. It’s almost too much, just the sight of Dan trapped by Phil, his cock sliding along Dan’s crack.

Dan looks back at Phil at that, so far gone already. He reacts further upon seeing Phil hovering over him like this, in a position so animalistic it feels like electric. It surges between them.

“Yeah?” Dan says, voice pitching higher. “You want to fuck me, don’t you?”

Phil can’t answer. He can’t wait. He aligns the head of his cock with Dan’s gaping hole and pushes inside. His cock throbs, making Phil almost start to shake at the delicious tightness around him.

It goes surprisingly easy, no catching or need to slow. Dan’s just so ready, despite how Phil’s length and shape is a lot more than the three fingers he used to open Dan up. Like a bitch in heat, Phil thinks, and it makes him thrust harder. It’s perfect like this, almost standing above Dan. He’s in control of his body in a different way. He stays inside Dan like that for a little bit, and steadies his hands on Dan’s shoulders. As if pushing him down, holding him completely at his mercy, simply allowed to take as much he wants.

Dan gasps at the sensation, of being completely filled by Phil.

“That’s a good pup,” he says in a strained voice.

That’s all it takes for Phil to start humping. He loses it, going as fast as Dan’s body allows. For every thrust he can take it one step further. It’s ridiculous, like he’s a pent up teenage boy. But within this context it’s everything he needs. To take, to be in control, to keep his bitch still so he can finish. Dan pushes back against every thrust, whining and moaning as he buries his face into the blanket. Phil is wild with it. Dan takes him so well, and yet when Phil slows down momentarily from exhaustion it’s Dan who voices those reassuring words. It’s Dan who begs for more.

“Uhh,” Dan moans. “Give it to me.”

Phil bites into Dan’s shoulder, short quick pumps of his hips that run through him. Dan nods, resting his cheek against the blanket. He breathes hard, face flushed red and pretty.

“So good,” Dan moans. “So good to me.”

Phil growls, fucks Dan harder. Dan’s eyes close as he moans in time with the thrusts.

“Juuust like that,” he says.

It hits him so quick that Phil’s head starts to spin. That indescribable feeling when his muscles start to relax right before he orgasms, teasing that relief.

“I’m gonna come,” Phil somehow manages to say.

He fucks in hard, a few delicious thrusts, before he loses his grip and slumps all of his weight onto Dan’s back as the orgasm vibrates throughout his body. Dan goes with it, lying flat on the bed, pliant and soft. Phil keeps fucking his ass as he pumps Dan full of come.

It’s amazing. The soft give of Dan’s hole as he fucks him through the aftershocks, to sliding out of him easily.

Dan gives no warning before he shifts. Phil’s effectively pushed to his side. Dan keeps close, turning to lie on his back, lips locked onto a spot on Phil’s chest as he wanks himself desperately. Phil doesn’t have time to even process the change or to think of helping out before Dan comes with a long groan, come shooting onto Phil’s stomach.

Phil gently wraps his arm around Dan’s back and holds him close. They lie silently like that, coming down from all that build up and that release. All those teased scenarios, finally vocalised and ultimately realised. It’s a bit of a shock, one that Phil can’t fully wrap his mind around. What he can do is embrace Dan as tightly as he needs to. He can snuffle his face down and find Dan’s lips, into a kiss that only means...

“I love you,” Dan mumbles, voicing Phil’s thoughts. “I love you so much.”

* * *

It’s a change in their lives that Phil welcomes with open arms. Him and Dan create more scenes similar to the first one, but they play around with it. They switch roles, or they both act as pets, and it all seems to roll out of them so naturally that Phil is surprised that they’ve waited so long to start playing like this.

It bleeds into their personal life, in small innocent ways. Perhaps it isn’t much different from before. Perhaps the difference is in Phil’s perspective.

But it’s a beautiful perspective. To sit on the sofa, to thread his fingers through Dan’s hair as his head rests on his lap, and to fully indulge in how cute it is. How Dan’s smile spreads when Phil cooes at him, and he leans into it for harder scratches. Simple things, like sharing a bath or play-fighting, or cuddling. It all teases into the new perspective.

They discuss rules. They set up boundaries. They agree on most points, and some days one or neither of them feel like switching it on.

Then there are moments when it’s all they need. When being comforted and held like something precious is all it takes for them to feel safe again. To be allowed to feel that excitement and lean into harmless immaturity. It isn’t just about sex. It’s about the two of them, sharing something, vocalising it, and refusing to feel ashamed of it.

They play a lot, they laugh a lot, they break character to kiss and slip right back into it.

Maybe it isn’t so different from before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Like/reblog on [tumblr](https://intoapuddle.tumblr.com/post/182346556878/context-explicit-pet-play-kink-discovery-84k) if you want :)


End file.
